The Adventures of the Sealing Club
by Kaito Sekozawa
Summary: Meet Kaito Sekozawa, an ordinary college student from Osaka who goes to a university in Kyoto. There, he meets two girls which changes his life forever. A slice of life story in the eyes of an not-so average college student.
1. First Day

**Chapter 1 : Welcome to Kyoto**

* * *

I looked out my window as I was playing games on my computer. It was dark outside my window and I realized I've been on the computer for hours; I was supposed to have packed up for college already. I checked the time on my computer, it said 10:59pm, August 29th 2013. I hastily got up from my rolling chair and opened my closet door. My suitcase was in there and some of my clothes. I hurried to the garage, grabbed some cardboard boxes, and rushed back to my room.

My name's Kaito Sekozawa, I'm an 18 year old guy from Osaka. I'm an aspiring artist and studying game design. I have black hair and brown eyes; most people say I'm tall for my age because I'm around 5"10. I'm heading to a university in Osaka to major in game design and art. I'm going to start packing up my luggage so I can move them tomorrow to my dorm.

I looked around and sighed as I looked at the mess which is my room. There was a laptop which was on flickering on my desk, a bunch of boxes for packing my stuff, some clothes scattered around the floor, a unmade bed, dirty dishes, and papers everywhere. The digital alarm clock on my dresser said 11:09pm JST. I then said, "Might as well get started." I then started packing necessities like food, some dishes, hygiene products, paper, my laptop, printer, ink, writing tools, and some clothes. I organized the stuff I wasn't bringing and put them in neat piles. I put some books and CDs away on the shelves. I got my luggage neatly packed and cleaned some of the mess. After around three hours, I was done packing. However, my room still appeared messy with some clothes strewn about and stuff piling up on my desk. I checked the alarm clock again and it said 1:40am JST. Feeling tired, I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and went to bed.

The loud beeps of my alarm clock woke me up. I then instinctively hit the dismiss button which shut off the alarm. I was still pretty sleepy but I checked the time. It said 9:31am JST which made me realize I needed to drive to Kyoto quickly. I quickly dressed up, ate breakfast, put my luggage hastily in the car, and said my goodbyes to my family. After my parents got in, I realized that I didn't bring my bike. After that, I rushed to the garage and grabbed my mountain bike, my bike locks, a repair kit, and some hiking gear. I folded the bike up and put it in the trunk. Next, I put the biking gear and my hiking gear in the trunk of my blue sedan along with my luggage. I slammed the trunk shut and got in the car and started driving to Kyoto.

After around a hour of driving, I saw Kyoto National University. As I drove around the campus, I found the dorm building I was assigned to. It was very modern looking, 10 stories tall, had a couple oak trees around it, and had some people walking around. I then got out of my car and saw some nearby handcarts. The handcarts were there for people to help carry their stuff around. I took one and moved my luggage into the building. In the building, there was a lobby. The lobby had a nice, polished, wooden desk with one of the latest workstation desktops. At the desk, there was an old man doing some paperwork. The old man was medium height, wore a shirt, had slacks, and was The manager then told me to come over to him. I went to the desk and put the handcart with my luggage down.

"Excuse me, can you please come over here?"

"Uh..., sure."

"What's your name, young man?"

"Kaito, Kaito Sekozawa."

"Well, Kaito. You have to register for your dorm and get your dorm key."

"Oh. How do I do those things?"

"Simple, hand me your schedule, sign some paperwork, and you're done!"

"Here you go sir.", I said when I handed him my schedule.

"Thank you.", the manager said, taking my schedule.

The manager went into the back room. After that, I heard a metal cabinet opening and papers rustling. He also used some type of printer and inputted some information. He then came out with some papers in hand. He then said, "So Kaito, here's the paperwork, just fill in the blanks and you should be done!" He gave me a pen and I started filling things out. It took me around 20 minutes to fill these forms out. It asked me questions like my name, age, grade, blood type, and so on. After I was done filling the papers out, I asked him where to put them. He gently pulled them from my hands and put them in a filing cabinet. The manager then grabbed a card key from a printer and a normal key off a rack and tossed them to me. I quickly caught them. Afterwards, he pulled some papers from some trays and gave me the papers. The papers were guidelines and rules about the university and a school map.

"The card key is also your ID. You must have your ID if you want to access most parts of the campus. The regular key is for your room."

There's also some rules and a map to help you find your way."

"You can go now."

I started heading toward the elevator. However, I didn't know which room I had. So I turned around and headed toward the front desk again. I then asked, "Excuse me sir, you never told me my room number..." He checked some records on the computer and then said, "Room 405 on the 4th floor." I responded gratefully, "Thank you sir for all your kind help." He responded with a smile, "No problem. It's what I do for a living."

I started moving the handcart again and headed straight toward the elevator. When I was in front of the elevator, I pressed the button. The elevator came down and I entered. It looked nice and modern inside with its stainless steel interior, glass windows, and the electronic displays. I then put the handcart in an upright position, pressed the button marked "4", and waited...

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is my first story on this website and I hope you enjoyed this story so far! Please rate and review! Kaito Sekozawa is an OC and the Kyoto National University is also a fictional place. The Touhou Project and its assets and creations are owned by ZUN. All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.


	2. First Friend : Shou Hamada

**Chapter 2: Shou Hamada  
**

* * *

I heard a ding as the elevator doors opened. The number 4 above me also glowed. I stepped out and saw a hallway with 4 elevators including this one. I then saw a sign saying rooms 400-450 on my left. Another sign on the bottom of the first said rooms 451-499 are on my right. I went to my left and looked for room 405. I stood in front of a dark brown wooden door and put my ID in the key card slot. The diodes flashed green and I opened the door. It was empty besides the bunk bed, two regular sized dressers, two wooden desks with shelves attached, and a small kitchenette.

I wondered out loud, "Where's my roommate?"

I started unpacking my stuff after looking around the room. There was a bathroom, a small balcony, and a closet divided in half. I took out my folded bike and put it in the closet along with my hiking gear, the biking tools and locks, my clothes, some food and my hygiene products. I put my textbooks and some other books onto the shelves and set up my laptop on the table. My school supplies were put into the desk drawers along with my software and games. After unpacking my luggage, I laid back on the couch for a few minutes.

*knock* *knock*

I went to the door and opened it and saw a dark brown haired guy around my age. He was 5 foot 9, had green eyes, somewhat pale, and was in a red hoodie with black pants. He was carrying his luggage behind him in a large green suitcase and was struggling with it. He also had several other boxes filled with food, books, etc.

"Do you need help man?"

"Yeah.", the guy replied.

I helped move in some of his stuff and he carried the rest in. It was pretty heavy compared to the stuff I brought here. While he was unpacking, we talked a little.

"So you're my roommate?", I asked.

"Yeah, the name's Shou Hamada."

"Kaito Sekozawa, nice to meet you."

After we finished carrying the stuff through the room, I went to the desk and tuned on my laptop. As Shou was putting away his food, hygeine products, books, and other belongings; I watched some Shingeki No Kyojiin for half an hour. After Shou finished putting away his stuff, he then asked, "So how are we sharing the room?"

I paused to think about the way we would share the room. I figured Shou and I can split the room in half but it wouldn't be that simple of an arrangement. As I continued working the fine details out, Shou also looked to be in deep thought. I then said, "Okay, let's see how this works out."

"We have some food we'll share and some that is for ourselves. We won't use each other's hygiene products because that's unsanitary."

"Yeah. Continue."

"We'll each take two shelves for ourselves and a desk for our selves."

"I had the same idea."

"Wait Kaito, don't we need to workout the area near the door?"

"Shou, couldn't that be some sort of living room?"

"Okay, that seems pretty reasonable."

"Well, let's get started then!"

We then started to follow the living arrangement and getting it set up. It took several hours and it was now around 1 pm. We were starving so we went to the fast food place next door and ordered some takeout. We ordered some ramen and salad and paid around 1100 yen. The ramen was pretty salty and the salad was fresh and crisp. We enjoyed the tasty meal and headed back to the dorms.

We walked back and saw two girls running by us. One was blond haired and wore a purple dress and a mop cap. The other girl was a brunette with a black hat, a white shirt, and a black dress. Shou and I continued walking after the two girls ran off. Both of us were confused and wondering why the two girls were running.

"What was that all about, Shou?"

"How should I know?"

"What do you think?"

"They were probably chasing someone?"

"Or looking for something?"

"It could be excitement over something big?"

We gave up the topic after a couple of theories about the two girls. Shou and I figured, what's the point of discussing why two girls were running down the street. It's not important at all. We got back to the dorm room and spent the rest of the day getting ready for school tomorrow.

"Kaito, want to meet up at lunch?"

"Sure."

"Meet me outside the Science Building at 11:50 tomorrow."

"I end my class at 11:20 so I can stop by."

"Thanks man."

Don't mention it."

We both got ready to sleep. I set my alarm for tomorrow .

As I got ready to go to sleep, I saw a purple speck out the window. It vanished as quickly as I saw it. I dismissed it as a figment of my imagination and went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Kaito Sekozawa and Shou Hamada are OCs of mine. The Kyoto National University is also a fictional place. The Touhou Project isn't owned by me at all. It's owned by ZUN because it's his creation. All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Please rate and review so I can improve!


	3. Renko Usami : Friend?

**Chapter 3 : Renko Usami**

* * *

I woke up from my bottom bunk to my phone's alarm. I reached out and try to hit the dismiss button on my phone with my hands. After several tries, I finally shut it off. I then got out of my bed and went to the bathroom to wash up. I also changed into some clothes for the day. After that, I grabbed some granola bars which were eaten pretty quickly. I made some cereal as the granola bars didn't seem to be very filling. Shou also woke up probably because of my ridiculously loud alarm.

He sleepily said, "Kaito..., it's like 5 in the morning..."

"It's 7 am, what are you talking about?"

"You aren't shitting me?"

"I'm not shitting you."

"We have to wake up for class anyway which starts at like 8:15. Right now, it's around 7:20?"

"Whatever."

I continued to eat breakfast while Shou was washing up and brushing his teeth. As I swallowed the last of my meager breakfast, Shou was done getting ready for the day and made himself some breakfast. I checked my backpack for anything I needed and grabbed my ID. As I looked at the map of the campus and my schedule, I determined my classes were pretty far from the dorms on foot. I then grabbed my fold-able bike and headed out. I think Shou had different classes because he didn't go to class with me. I took the elevator down with some other random people and exited the dorm building. I then biked around the campus for 20 minutes and finally got to my first class.

As I entered the room, I saw many chairs and small tables, a projector, the professor who was teaching the class, 2 big windows letting in sunlight and a view of the field, and about 10 other students there with laptops. There were some other students there and I then spotted her. The girl from yesterday with the white dress shirt, the black dress, and the black hat was here in my physics class. I know I said earlier I was studying video game design but I was also taking physics for my interest and the graduation requirements. As the class started, I knew it was going to be a interesting day.

Everybody started to take their seats and the girl from yesterday sat next to me. The professor was taking roll and so, I talked to the girl as quietly as possible.

"Uh hi, what's your name?", I whispered.

The girl replied softly, "Only if you tell me yours."

"Kaito, Kaito Sekozawa."

"Renko Usami. Haven't I seen you before?"

"Yesterday, I saw you running with a blonde girl in a purple dress and mop cap while I was heading back to the dorms."

"Really? So that was you?"

"Yeah."

"We should talk later, here is kinda inappropriate for a casual conversation."

"I agree."

After a couple note-taking sessions and some montomous lectures with the occasional interesting tidbit, my physics class ended. Students started packing up and leaving the classroom. I was doing the same. Renko and I walked out the door as we headed to our next class. As we went, we started talking.

"Renko, who do you have next?"

"Uh...", said Renko as she struggled to remember her next class. She then checked her schedule.

"Psychology.", replied Renko.

"Huh..., my next class is Computer Programming."

"What for?"

"Uhh..., game designer."

"I want to be an astrophysicist."

"Really?"

"Yep, the universe interests me."

"Oh, I almost forgot, who's that blond haired girl you were running with?"

"She's my friend Maribel Hearn."

"Maribel? I heard a name like that before..."

"Want me to introduce her to you?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Wait..."

Renko suddenly checks her watch. She then gasped and and exclaimed, "Look at the time, I have to go to my next class!"

"So... see you later."

"Yeah! Sure!"

"When and where?"

"At lunch at the cafeteria?"

"You bet."

"Okay, see ya there!"

"You too!"

Renko ran off to take her class in a different building. I went on through three more classes and then remembered. Shou asked me to meet him around lunch. I started heading to the meeting spot quickly after checking my map. Racing through several buildings, some crowds, and a garden, I then stopped and checked my watch. It was 11:32am. I consulted the map again, I was close. I then walked the rest of the way there hoping to see Shou.

* * *

**Author's Note: Kaito Sekozawa and Shou Hamada are OCs of mine. The Kyoto National University is also a fictional place. The Touhou Project isn't owned by me at all. It's owned by ZUN because it's his creation. All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Please rate and review so I can improve!**


End file.
